1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a load driving module and a method of enhancing driving capability thereof and more particularly directed to an operational amplifier module and a method of enhancing driving capability thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
In the related art, driving capability of an operational amplifier is controlled by an output stage circuit therein. The output stage circuit typically includes an output transistor. In order to enhance the driving capability of the operational amplifier, a method of increasing a width-to-length ratio of the output transistor to reduce an equivalent resistance thereof is adopted for enhancing the driving capability. in addition, from the perspective on the circuit layout, the aforementioned output transistor in practice is generally implemented by a layout manner utilizing multiple transistors. Thus, if the driving capability is to be enhanced by increasing the charging speed of the output transistor, the number of the transistors in the layout usually has to be increased.
However, increasing either the width-to-length ratio of the output transistor or the number of the transistors in the layout would additionally increase the area occupied by the transistors and is not cost-effective.